


Dream a little dream of me

by Shari (ShariDeschain)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/Shari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scivola all'interno del sogno come una piuma portata dal vento, lasciandosi trascinare dai pensieri del prigioniero, dalle sue parole placide come l'acqua di uno stagno. Odino ha smesso di gridare da parecchio tempo. È vecchio ed è stanco, ma il suo orgoglio è ancora più importante della sua salvezza. E poi entrambi sanno che le grida non lo aiuterebbero comunque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a little dream of me

Scivola all'interno del sogno come una piuma portata dal vento, lasciandosi trascinare dai pensieri del prigioniero, dalle sue parole placide come l'acqua di uno stagno. Odino ha smesso di gridare da parecchio tempo. È vecchio ed è stanco, ma il suo orgoglio è ancora più importante della sua salvezza. E poi entrambi sanno che le grida non lo aiuterebbero comunque.

Loki riapre gli occhi e si scopre sulle rive di una spiaggia sconosciuta: sabbia come oro e mare blu corallo. Il sole è caldo sulla pelle, l'aria salmastra fa bruciare gli occhi, e c'è sapore di sale sulle sue labbra. Un bel posto. Loki lo riconosce dagli antichi racconti e lo detesta al primo sguardo.

«Midgard, Padre?», domanda, con tono di scherno. «È questo il meglio che sapete fare?»

Odino non risponde. È ovunque e in nessun luogo, ed è in suo potere decidere se mostrarsi o meno. Questa volta, evidentemente, non ha molta voglia di ricevere il suo unico ospite. Loki non se la prende più di tanto: c'è ben poco da fare in quella sua prigione, e se cercare di irritarlo è il meglio che suo padre ha trovato da fare per distrarsi, be', è sempre una buona cosa avere un hobby.

«Avreste dovuto imparare meglio l'arte dell'illusione da vostra moglie», lo stuzzica comunque. «Il vostro mare è privo di onde, e ci sono buchi pieni di vuoto nella vostra spiaggia. Anche qualche gabbiano aiuterebbe.»

Ancora una volta nessuna risposta.

«Non che sia affar mio come decidete di decorare la vostra cella, ovviamente. Ma se volete un consiglio spassionato da un ex prigioniero, i libri aiutano a passare il tempo meglio dei paesaggi», continua con un mezzo sorriso, stringendosi appena nelle spalle.

«È una vera sfortuna che non ci sia nessuno a procurarmeli, quindi», replica finalmente Odino.

Loki si volta per trovarsi faccia a faccia con suo padre. Senza la sua armatura ha perso gran parte del suo aspetto minaccioso, e senza la benda a coprirgli la cicatrice che gli attraversa la faccia dove una volta c'era stato il suo occhio, sembra ancora più vecchio e fragile. Ma l'apparenza inganna, e nessuno meglio di Loki potrebbe essere più consapevole di questo.

«Provate a chiedermelo gentilmente», lo invita quindi il dio degli inganni, con un'espressione di piacevole cordialità. «Oggi sono di buon umore.»

«Sei sempre di buon umore, ultimamente», commenta Odino, con lo stesso tono cordiale. «È tanto soddisfacente essere me, dunque? Non me n'ero mai reso conto.»

Il sorriso sulle labbra di Loki si indurisce appena, ma la sua voce rimane melliflua e i suoi modi gentili come sempre, da quando hanno iniziato questa farsa.

«Ho dovuto impersonare ben di peggio, questo ve lo concedo. Inoltre dall'alto del vostro trono la prospettiva migliora parecchio, lo sapete. Vi guardano con diffidenza e risentimento, ma lo fanno in ginocchio: per me è un'esperienza nuova solo a metà.»

Un lampo di pura furia balugina nello sguardo penetrante di Odino, e Loki sospira di piacere, finalmente soddisfatto.

«Be', è stato bello vedervi, Padre, ma impegni urgenti richiedono l'attenzione del sovrano di Asgard», continua Loki dopo qualche istante di silenzio. 

Odino non risponde e, dopo un inchino sarcastico, Loki si allontana, cercando la corda intessuta di incantesimi che lo riporterà indietro.

La voce di Odino lo raggiunge quando sta già attraversando la membrana tra realtà e sogno, ma le sue parole risuonano comunque con chiarezza nelle orecchie di Loki, accarezzandolo come miele brulicante di formiche rosse.

«Non è ironico che nella tua mente non riesci ancora a trovare altre parole per descrivermi se non _Padre_?», domanda Odino.

«Credetemi, _Padre_ , ho un sacco di parole per descrivervi. Stavo solo sforzandomi di essere educato», sibila Loki con rabbia, mentendo nonostante la consapevolezza che Odino è ormai in grado di riconoscere qualunque sua menzogna. Le abitudini sono dure a morire.

La risata di suo padre lo insegue fino al risveglio.

*

Loki è abituato a portare maschere, un po' meno a portare i nomi. La differenza è che le prime lasciano intatto colui che le indossa, i secondi tendono a fare il contrario. Indossare una maschera e il suo nome per così tanto tempo non è salutare per nessuno, nemmeno per il dio degli inganni.

E la sensazione di essersi a propria volta intrappolato con le sue stesse mani comincia ben presto a farsi strada tra le maglie della cotta d'orgoglio di cui si è rivestito fin dal momento in cui si è seduto per la seconda volta sul trono di suo padre.

Ha vinto, ma è una vittoria che gli costa sangue e magia ogni giorno, sfinendo sia il suo corpo che la sua mente.

Ha vinto, ma è sempre Odino a regnare.

Ha vinto, ma Loki è morto di nuovo.

Un buon risultato lo si ottiene solo pagando un adeguato prezzo, questo lo ha sempre saputo. Solo che ora comincia a credere di averne pagato uno troppo alto per il suo ultimo inganno.

*

I sogni di Thor sono sempre molto banali. Battaglie e vittorie e festeggiamenti intorno ad una tavola imbandita. Sogni di gloria, di amicizia, di amore. A Loki non interessa niente di tutto questo, perciò quando si trova di fronte una di queste scene si limita a svegliarlo di soprassalto per dispetto, per poi nascondersi tra le ombre e ridere della sua espressione confusa. Un po' troppo infantile, forse, ma nella sua vera forma ha ben poco da fare, ultimamente.

Quando Thor sogna di Loki, invece, sono perlopiù ricordi della loro giovinezza: i giochi all'aperto, le battute di caccia, i primi viaggi su altri mondi. Momenti semplici, felici, ancora non avvelenati dall'odio e dal rancore. Loki li osserva con occhio distratto, senza particolare emozione. Thor è sempre stato uno sciocco sentimentalista.

Non ha potuto assistere al lutto che ha portato per lui la prima volta, ma può godersi lo spettacolo adesso: così osserva il suo sorriso svanire al solo nominare del suo nome, osserva i pugni stretti, gli occhi bassi, il dolore scolpito sul suo volto. Osserva il modo in cui, quando è costretto a parlarne, per lui Loki non è più “mio fratello”, ma semplicemente “Loki”, allo stesso modo in cui Frigga non è più “mia madre”, ma soltanto “Frigga”, come se usare soltanto i loro nomi lo aiutasse a non pensare al fatto che metà della sua famiglia è stata spazzata via.

Loki osserva tutto questo e non sa cosa farsene: per la prima volta ha armi che non sa come usare, parole che non sa come ritorcere contro colui che le pronuncia, sentimenti che non sa come sfruttare a suo vantaggio più di quanto abbia già fatto. 

Finalmente sovrano di tutto e di tutti, Loki scopre finalmente la vera impotenza.

*

Vento e neve, ghiaccio e buio. Jotunheim si spalanca sotto i suoi piedi, offrendo al suo sguardo le sue caverne gelide, i suoi monti impietosi, i suoi profondi crepacci di un blu livido, come ferite aperte su un cadavere congelato.

Loki guarda quello che avrebbe dovuto essere il suo regno e non commenta.

«Perché continui a tornare?», domanda Odino, in piedi immobile al suo fianco. «Sono sicuro che conosci trucchi e magie che ti impedirebbero di sognare.»

Sono entrambi avvolti in lunghi mantelli che il vento tenta di strattonargli via di dosso, e c'è quasi un dito di neve sulla tesa del cappello di suo padre. Curvo, con un bastone stretto tra le mani scurite dal freddo, è di nuovo il dio viandante che attraversa i mondi con passo leggero, e non più il dio della guerra che li conquista e ne porta via i tesori. Loki sbuffa una risata per il bieco trucco di suo padre, e il suo respiro si congela davanti alla sua faccia.

«Non vorrei che vi sentiste solo», lo prende in giro.

«Vuoi dire che _tu_ non vuoi sentirti solo», lo corregge placidamente Odino. «Nessun altro può sapere di te, nessuno più parla di o con Loki. Non ti rimango che io. Di sicuro puoi apprezzare l'ironia della cosa.»

«L'apprezzo molto, infatti», replica Loki con giusto una punta di amarezza nella voce. «Così come apprezzo l'ironia nel fatto di dovervi tenere così vicino a me, quando tutto ciò che avrei voluto fare di voi era scaraventarvi nel buco nero più a portata di mano e dimenticarmi una buona volta della vostra esistenza.»

«E invece eccomi qui, intrappolato nei tuoi sogni», commenta Odino con un sospiro.

Loki non risponde. Non ha avuto scelta, lo sanno entrambi: non si sarebbe fidato di nessuna prigione che non potesse tenere costantemente sotto controllo, e di nessun altro carceriere se non sé stesso. È parte del prezzo che ha pagato, questa squisita punizione auto-inflitta.

«Non durerà ancora a lungo, lo sai. Prima o poi ti distrarrai, qui o dall'altra parte, e allora io potrò fuggire o qualcuno capirà chi sei e verrà a cercarmi», continua Odino, ragionevole.

Loki continua a tacere. Ha gli occhi chiusi adesso, e l'unica cosa che riesce a percepire, oltre alla voce di suo padre, è la neve che si accumula sulle sue spalle, si impiglia nei suoi capelli e gli seppellisce le gambe fino quasi alle ginocchia.

Vento e neve, ghiaccio e buio. Jotunheim si scuote sotto i loro piedi, e il rumore dei ghiacciai che si spaccano ricorda vagamente quello del tuono.

«Un ingannatore vittima del proprio inganno», mormora infine Loki con un filo di voce. «Anche in questo c'è dell'ironia, non credete, Padre?»

Odino si volta a guardarlo, vecchio, lento, mezzo cieco. Ancora temibile, però.

«Non avrei mai voluto questo, Loki», risponde.

Occorre un bugiardo per riconoscerne un altro, ma nessuno meglio di un bugiardo sa riconoscere la verità.

Senza più frecce da scoccarsi l'un l'altro, rimangono in silenzio fino all'alba, ad osservare la tempesta di neve infuriare intorno a loro, poi la corda tra realtà e sogno comincia a tirare sempre più forte dalla parte del mondo reale, e Loki scivola via, scomparendo pian piano tra il riflesso accecante del sole che si riflette sul ghiaccio.

*

Gli incubi di solito sono più interessanti da osservare, ma quelli di suo fratello riescono comunque a dimostrarsi noiosi e scontati.

Per numerosi notti Loki si vede cadere sul campo di battaglia, stretto tra le braccia possenti del dio del tuono, con parole di scusa sulle labbra, disperazione artificiale negli occhi umidi di lacrime, e perfino un tremito sottile nella voce. È stato bravo, non c'è che dire.

Segue i sogni macchiati di sangue di suo fratello e vi trova sé stesso insieme ad altri compagni caduti, insieme a Frigga, di cui non incrocia mai lo sguardo, e insieme a uomini e donne che conosce e di cui gli importa poco il destino ― giusto quel tanto da sapere se sono vivi o morti, in modo da poterli aggiungere o depennare dalla lista dei nemici ― e nel saperli vivi non si stupisce della paura di Thor di perdere anche loro.

Nei sogni come nella vita, Thor teme la morte altrui più della propria, teme di non essere in grado di proteggere gli altri più di quanto tema di non essere in grado di difendere sé stesso. Loki ne prende atto con disprezzo, come ha sempre fatto.

Quando si fa avanti, quindi, è solo per noia e non per nostalgia, e di sicuro non perché vuole dimostrare a suo padre che ha altri a cui rivolgersi, se così gli aggrada.

_Solo con un trucco, però,_ replica Odino da molto, molto lontano. E Loki ride perché _in quale altro modo potrei rendermi onore, Padre?_

*

La bocca di Thor è calda contro la sua pelle, calde sono anche le sue mani, e ruvido il suo tocco. Loki assorbe quel calore e risponde con carezze gelide come neve, lasciando veli di brina su entrambi i loro corpi nudi, facendo rabbrividire suo fratello contro di sé in un modo tutt'altro che sgradito ― perlomeno a lui.

Thor lo sovrasta come ha sempre fatto, intrappolandolo sotto di sé con le braccia come tronchi serrate intorno ai suoi fianchi e alla sua schiena. I suoi lunghi capelli biondi gli solleticano la faccia, il mento ispido di barba gli graffia la pelle umida del ventre prima, la zona sensibile tra il collo e la spalla poi, mentre lui gli esplora il corpo con le labbra e con la lingua. Per tutta risposta Loki si inarca contro di lui, strusciandosi lentamente, provocando la sua leggendaria poca pazienza con movimenti pigri del bacino, restituendo morsi ai baci, graffi alle carezze, insulti a parole gentili. 

A Thor non sembra importare. Meglio ancora: per un attimo Thor sembra _capire_ , ma Loki si rende conto che probabilmente è soltanto la propria mente a proiettarsi con più forza su quella di suo fratello, piegandola a proprio vantaggio. Nulla di nuovo, in questo. Soltanto un altro trucco.

E questa volta il sempre ironico prezzo della malia sta nel fatto che nessuno dei due prova del vero piacere, in tutto ciò.

Loki è un fantasma tra due mondi, un pellegrino in un territorio che non gli appartiene, e questo sfuma ancora di più la consistenza già effimera del sogno, lasciandogli solo la propria immaginazione con cui compensare la dolorosa irrealtà delle mani che lo sfiorano e lo stringono, l'illusione dei loro corpi spinti l'uno contro l'altro, la fantasia di labbra schiacciate contro le proprie. 

E per Thor tutto questo non sarà altro che un sogno bagnato con cui fare i conti al risveglio. Lo attribuirà al lutto, al senso di colpa, a quel buco nel petto che non gli riesce di colmare né con l'amicizia né con l'amore, né con le battaglie né con l'alcool.

Altre bugie, altri trucchi, altri inganni. Loki ne è al centro, ma quelli che gli stanno intorno non sono certo innocenti. Anche loro si dibattono nelle loro colpe, intrappolati in quella tela di ragno che hanno costruito insieme, con parole disoneste e giuramenti sinceri, con amore e rimorso, con rancore e speranze disilluse.

_Un ingannatore vittima del proprio inganno, un bugiardo intrappolato nella sua bugia._

Loki ride e stringe il volto di Thor tra le mani, e mentre affondano insieme ― l'uno dentro l'altro prima, e poi sempre più giù, verso l'altra sponda dei sogni e la semplice incoscienza del sonno ― gli sussurra nell'orecchio verità a cui il dio del tuono non crederebbe mai, ed è proprio questo il motivo per cui gli vengono rivelate.

*

Il salone inondato di sole del palazzo, le grida entusiaste di due bambini che giocano a nascondino tra le colonne dei lunghi corridoi di marmo lucente, il sottile canticchiare di Frigga che si adorna i capelli di fiori accanto alla finestra.

Odino e Loki siedono insieme sui gradini che portano al loro trono condiviso, osservando il passato, meditando sul futuro.

«È una vendetta, la tua? E contro chi? Contro di me, contro tuo fratello?», domanda Odino, con voce stanca.

«Thor non è mio fratello.»

«Smettila, Loki.»

«Ho trovato il modo di mettere fine a questi nostri incontri. Non ne posso più di trovarmi davanti la vostra faccia ogni volta che chiudo gli occhi», dice Loki, cambiando velocemente argomento.

«Ne sono lieto», risponde Odino. «Non sono visite piacevoli neanche per me.»

«Se credete di poterne approfittare per fuggire, vi sbagliate di molto. Ho intenzione di sigillarvi in un solo sogno, e sarà una cella molto più scomoda di questa.»

«C'è una parte della tua mente che non mi risulterebbe scomoda?», sospira Odino.

«Ne dubito molto», sorride Loki.

«Ha già smesso di darti soddisfazioni, questa vittoria? Sei abbastanza stanco adesso?», domanda suo padre.

«No», bugia, verità, mezza verità, mezza bugia. A volte gli capita di confonderle.

«Lo sarai presto», profetizza comunque Odino. Ed entrambi sanno che ha ragione.

«Sceglietevi un'ultima illusione, Padre. D'ora in poi non sarete più in grado di mutarle a vostro piacimento», lo incalza Loki, decidendo di ignorare le sue parole ancora una volta.

Di fronte a loro i due bambini entrano di corsa, unendo le loro forze per spalancare le pesanti porte del salone, e poi, sempre ridendo, si sfidano ad un'ultima gara. Il bambino biondo prende il sopravvento quasi subito, ma non si allontana più di tanto dall'altro, e alla fine i due si lanciano tra le braccia di Frigga quasi nello stesso momento, e lei ride, stringendoseli entrambi al petto.

«Qui andrà bene», decide Odino, e Loki scuote la testa. 

«Vecchio sciocco», mormora in risposta. «Sentimentale come vostro figlio.»

Un ghigno di disprezzo gli piega appena le labbra, ma è più per mantenere la sua maschera che altro. La stanchezza non lo ha ancora sopraffatto, ma comincia comunque a pesargli sulle spalle.

Lo lascia lì senza un altro commento, voltandogli le spalle per l'ultima volta, e quando spezza la corda incantata che unisce la sua mente alla prigione di suo padre, c'è solo sollievo sul suo volto. 

Sollievo che sparisce ben presto, ovviamente, visto che il momento dopo comincia subito a sprofondare nell'oblio senza sogni a cui si è destinato con le proprie mani, ma per quel solo, unico istante, pensa che in fondo ne vale la pena.

Poi realizza che anche l'accesso ai sogni altrui gli è stato negato e che non potrà più nemmeno rivedere Thor nella sua vera forma, né per tormentarlo né per tormentare sé stesso con la sua vicinanza, e allora stringe i pugni e urla di rabbia, urla fino a riempire tutto lo spazio vuoto, e continua ad urlare fino al risveglio.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il pornfest #7 @ fanfic_italia, prompt “Loki/Thor, 'And I discovered that my castles stand / upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand' (Coldplay)” e per il COWT#4 @ maridichallenge prompt “broken rope” #GreenArmyFTW


End file.
